Humano
by Madame Poulain
Summary: Lo que formaba cada pedazo del hombre que ya era Ron era la misma carne de la que estaba constituida ella. Drabble Ron&Hermione. Reeditado.


**Disclaimer:** Jojó, ya quisiera que Ron fuera mío, lástima, no lo es. Todo de J.K.R

* * *

—**Humano—**

**&.**

Humano. Lo que formaba cada pedazo del hombre que ya era Ron, era la misma carne de la que estaba constituida ella. Y tenía miedo. Porque toda persona lo sentía, nadie estaba exento a ser encallado por él.

Miedo multiplicado por mil días—que realmente no lo eran— nadando en incertidumbre, elevado a la quinta potencia de desesperación y triplicado por las inseguridades de no saber qué era lo que vení eso se había ido.

Un día —el final de la travesía— Hermione, al ver el cuerpo inerte de Harry en los brazos de Hagrid, lo había logrado comprender todo, porque ella también sintió en ese momento la necesidad de tirar la varita, contar hasta diez, taparse los ojos y salir corriendo, pensando que nada de eso era real, con el saber que todo había valido nada y que ese era el final. Que esa guerra que peleaban estaba terminada.

Los dos, par de cabezotas, eran humanos. Por fin ambos lo comprendían. Pero la castaña sabía que Ron desde el remoto vagón del tren escarlata, aquél en el que se conocieron, se lo había revelado y cada día juntos desde entonces se lo gritaba con todas sus acciones. Y ella, se había autoprogramado para ser perfecta.

El pelirrojo no había huido, dejándola sola a merced de los demonios. Simplemente había tenido miedo y correr hacia fuera —lejos de ella—, fue su opción.

Porque quería —y tenía el derecho— saber qué tan mal o bien andaban las cosas con su familia. Porque la maldita sensación de no saber nada de quienes eran todo en su vida, era algo más allá de muerte en vida, porque su amigo, una vez, en un momento de asfixia mental, le había confesado sólo a ella, entre susurros y miradas dirigidas a Harry cada tanto para comprobar que no los veía, que tenía fobia al pensar que quizá Percy, o George o quien fuera de su familia pudiera haber muerto estando él fuera de casa.

Hermione no tenía porqué ser egoísta. Una familia esperaba por Ron allá fuera de esa tela raída que los ocultaba del mundo y no eran tiempos para andar probando qué tan valiente se era. Y bueno, a ella también alguien la esperaba, sólo era cuestión de regresar recuerdos a la mente de sus padres. O eso era lo fácil que quería que sonara.

Ron tenía sangre bombeándole el corazón y era su mejor amigo porque así como la lastimaba y la hacía llorar, así, con las mejillas sonrojadas y retorciéndose las manos le pedían perdón, porque cuando le había contado que sus padres no sabían quien era ella y vivían atravesando el océano la había tomado de la muñeca, volteando su mano y colocando sobre su palma la enorme y cálida palma de la suya, uniendo promesas, sanando corazones y le había dicho que todo estaría bien. Aunque sonara más a mentira. Pero que era verdad.

Ron era Ron porque dentro suyo había nacido uno más maduro y era el que en los últimos meses la habían acompañado.

Y Ron no era su hermano, como Harry, pero mucho más que su mejor amigo, porque era igual a ella. También lloraba y quería la palma de su mano, para que ahora Hermione le dijera que todo iría bien porque Fred ya se encontraba en un lugar mejor.

Finalmente Ron había regresado a ella. No había faltado a su promesa. El pelirrojo le había dicho que estaría con ella. Y aunque por unos meses no lo pudo ver, el calor que emanaba cuando la tomaba en su regazo y la abrazaba siempre había estado presente en su corazón, diciéndole que él estaba vivo y que pensaba en ella y en Harry, por supuesto.

Los errores y las lágrimas eran el pan de cada día del camino que ellos, desde que se conocieron, anduvieron juntos y que llamaban vida. También contaba las sonrisas como el bastón sobre el que se apoyaban para andarla.

* * *

Esto bien podría encajar dentro de mi serie de viñetas, pero lo quise dejar aparte, porque em cierta manera es diferente a toda la locura que conforman aquellos drabbles, siento que este ahonda más en ellos como humanos, es un concepto distinto y ahora que se acerca la nueva y penúltima película, me ha entrado la nostalgia y la he volcado aquí, aasí que ustedes juzgen y díganme qué opinan. Es bueno saberlo. Antes de irme, quiero darles las gracias a todas las que me leen, las que me dejan reviews, las que me siguen en twitter, a todas las que me han agregado a alertas y favoritos, en verdad, muchas gracias por su cariño y tiempo.

** 15/11/10**

**REEDITADO: **Otro más.

**Madame. **17/12/10


End file.
